Filtration is typically performed to separate, clarify, modify and/or concentrate a fluid solution, mixture or suspension. In the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries, filtration is vital for the successful production, processing, and testing of new drugs, diagnostics and other biological products. For example, in the process of manufacturing biologicals, using animal or microbial cell culture, filtration is done for clarification, selective removal and concentration of certain constituents from the culture media or to modify the media prior to further processing. Filtration may also be used to enhance productivity by maintaining a culture in perfusion at high cell concentration.
Tangential flow filtration (also referred to as cross-flow filtration or TFF) systems are widely used in the separation of particulates suspended in a liquid phase, and have important bioprocessing applications. In contrast to dead-end filtration systems in which a single fluid feed is passed through a filter, tangential flow systems are characterized by fluid feeds that flow across a surface of the filter, resulting in the separation of the feed into two components: a permeate component which has passed through the filter and a retentate component which has not. Compared to dead-end systems, TFF systems are less prone to fouling. Fouling of TFF systems may be reduced further by alternating the direction of the fluid feed across the filtration element as is done in the XCell™ alternating tangential flow (ATF) technology commercialized by Repligen Corporation (Waltham, Mass.), by backwashing the permeate through the filter, and/or by periodic washing.
Modern TFF systems frequently utilize filters comprising one or more tubular filtration elements, such as hollow-fibers or tubular membranes. Where tubular filtration elements are used, they are typically packed together within a larger fluid vessel, and are placed in fluid communication with a feed at one end and at the other end with a vessel or fluid path for the retentate; the permeate flows through pores in the walls of the fibers into the spaces between the fibers and within the larger fluid vessel. Tubular filtration elements provide large and uniform surface areas relative to the feed volumes they can accommodate, and TFF systems utilizing these elements may be scaled easily from development to commercial scale. Despite their advantages, TFF systems filters may foul when filter flux limits are exceeded, and TFF systems have finite process capacities. Efforts to increase process capacities for TFF systems are complicated by the relationship between filter flux and fouling.